What Happened To You?
by klrob
Summary: RavenXRobin, I suck at summaries but I'll try: Raven was having some problems with her life until she died...so why is she still alive? After two years of sulking, the Titans find Raven alive with amnesia. ON HIATUS FOR EDITING
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Raven walked though the sliding doors of the tower living room. After the titans came back from Tokyo, everything had been pretty boring. Starfire and Robin were a couple, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing all the games they could get that seemed to keep coming from Tokyo, and Raven was…well, she was being Raven. She looked over at the Boy Wonder, only to see him making out with Starfire. Her stomach dropped, and she felt queasy. Ever since she defeated Trigon with his help, she had the smallest crush on him, which was rapidly growing into something that could possibly be something more.

Something exploded in the corner of the room.

"DUDE! I was just about to run Cy off the track! Why did this happen now?!"

"You're right, BB. I WAS winning. And you never would have run me off; I would have just beaten you, just like always."

Starfire and Robin temporarily looked in their general direction, then at Raven, and then resumed shoving their tongues down each others' throats.

"Not that I don't LOVE a good make-out session, could you guys PLEASE. GET. A. ROOM!?"

"Fine, Raven. Thanks for the suggestion"

Raven silently groaned. _Great. Now they're probably going to get a room for other disturbing reasons. Damn these stupid emotions. I had to like someone who likes someone else, not to mention with her._ _Actually, I had to LIKE someone. Why me?_

Raven quickly disappeared into blackness. She levitated towards her room, and went to meditate. For the next few hours, she meditated without any disturbances or distractions.

"Azarath Metrion Zintho-"

"Hey, Raven. We're going out to get some pizza for dinner. Are you going to come?" Ugh, the Boy Wonder himself. At least that was a long, quiet meditation. Raven slightly opened her door. "Yeah, sure. But as long as Beast Boy doesn't tell any stupid jokes."

"Sorry, can't promise anything."

Raven sighed. She should have told him no making out. Just then an evil thought came up in her head. She smiled so evil her father would have been scared. Robin's eyes widened to the size of basketballs. "Raven, w-why are you st-staring at me l-like that?" Raven put on her innocent look. "What are you talking about, Robin?"

"You just-you-ugh, never mind." Robin turned and started to walk away, and Raven followed, letting a small smirk cross her face.

"Wipe that smug look off your face," said Robin without even turning around. Raven stopped, and her eyes slightly widened. Then she scowled at the back of his head, and continued to walk. Raven and Robin walked into the garage, where everyone was waiting.

"So are we all riding in the T-Car, 'cuz I got some new jokes. Raven, these jokes will make you laugh so hard that you piss your uniform!" Typical Beast Boy.

"But your face already does that to me. That's why I'm not looking at you in the eye," she said monotonously. Cyborg and Robin burst out laughing, while Starfire was confused.

"How does his face do such things? Does it have the super-powers that we all acquire?" This comment made Cyborg laugh harder, but Robin just looked pissed off. "Are we going or what? Since Raven doesn't want to hear Beast Boy's jokes, why don't I take Raven on the R-cycle?"

"How about when rats fly? Oh wait, Beast Boy already does, so will you settle for a no?" This made Cyborg and Robin laugh harder than they did before. Silently, Starfire was relieved Raven didn't want to ride with _her_ beloved Robin.

"OK, can we go now?"

"I'd rather listen to BB's jokes, so I'll go in the T-car. Thanks anyways." The minute Raven sat in the T-car, she started to mentally kick herself. _Ugh, why did I just pass a chance to hold on to Robin? I'm such an idiot_.

-------------------------------------------------TwO hOuRs LaTeR---------------------------------

The Titans came home after two hours of bad jokes, three pizzas, and too many sarcastic jokes.

"-and the Glorgen said 'BEHOFF MURSHENFLORX!'" Starfire's laughter could be heard across town. The rest of the Titans laughed, but not because of the joke. They were laughing at what Beast Boy was doing. This time, even Raven joined in temporarily. The group dispersed, and went to some of their normal activities. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Starfire went to play with Silkie. Raven pulled Robin aside, and asked him, "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Yeah, sure."

Raven and Robin exited the room, and Raven followed Robin into his room. This wasn't that unusual anymore, since everyone tried on his clothes, pretending to be him.

"So, what's up?"

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but Robin, I-"

All of a sudden, the alarm went off. Starfire called to them, "Friends! It is Aqualad!"

The two birds ran off to the living room. Robin shouted his usual thing, "TITANS, GO!"

Raven mentally sighed. She was so glad that Aqualad caused a distraction. But wait…Aqualad isn't evil, and that was a 'someone was attacking' siren. Why were they saying it was Aqualad?

* * *

Author's Notes:

That meant yelling at Beast Boy, sarcasm, quiet, meditating; I think you get the idea…

The tongue thing is veeery possible for Starfire, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot to mention this before so I am right now, I don't own teen titans *sniff* and I never will. *sob***

**Previous Chapter: The two birds ran off to the living room. Robin shouted his usual thing, "TITANS, GO!"**

**Raven mentally sighed. She was so glad that Aqualad caused a distraction. But wait…Aqualad isn't evil, and that was a 'someone was attacking' siren. Why were they saying it was Aqualad?**

**Now:**

The Titans came to a stop in the middle of Jump City, and looked around.

"Hey, Star. Are you sure something was wrong? Everything looks normal from-"Robin was abruptly cut off by Starfire, who was floating in the air.

"Look! It is a giant wave of water! And Aqualad is riding it! It is headed right for the city!"

The group of teens all looked toward the tower and saw a wave that looked like a tsunami. _What is Aqualad doing? Doesn't he know that he's headed straight for Jump? He should be in Steel City._' Raven wondered all these questions silently, and her thoughts were suddenly broken by Robin's voice.

"OK, Aqualad is one of our friends and a fellow Titan, so let's not go too hard on him. TITANS, GO!" The teens took action quickly; Beast Boy created a distraction, while Starfire with Robin and Raven with Cyborg attacked. Aqualad wasn't acting himself though, and was acting more powerful. Aqualad could now do pretty much anything he wanted if he was in the water _What is going on? Maybe I can make contact with his mind, but I have to get out of here so I don't get beaten to a pulp while doing that.'_ Raven quickly escaped to below the docks, out of sight from Aqualad, who was now making monsters rise from the water. _I have to hurry._

"Azarath Metrion Zinnnthoooos." Raven's eyes glowed white, and she reached out for Aqualad's mind. She made contact, and searched his mind for a hint of why he was doing these things. But what she found, she didn't like. Pictures of Slade taking over Steel City and Red X attacking the Titans East Tower filled her mind. Raven gasped, eager to get out of the torture chamber Aqualad called his mind. _When did Red X start working for Slade? More importantly, what does Slade want?_' Raven flew over to where her friends were.

"Guys, go easy on him. Slade is controlling Aqualad's mind, and plans on taking over Ju-AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Raven screamed as one of the water monsters blasted her. She spiraled down towards the ocean, where more of the creatures were waiting for her. She quickly teleported and reappeared near Aqualad. She already knew where the device Slade was using to control the Atlantian was located; the problem now was how to destroy it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The device exploded and all the monsters did the same. Aqualad fainted, but was saved by the fish.

When he awakened, Aqualad rose up to meet the Titans. "Thanks Raven. I don't know what I might of done if you hadn't stopped me. I'm sorry for almost destroying your city. I guess I'll go back to Steel City. Again, sorry and I'll see you later."

"Well that was completely crazy. Let's just go back to the tower." It was obvious Robin wanted to get a start on what Slade was up to this time. But what was Red X doing? He normally steals for fun, or to piss off Robin. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Author's Notes:

That means control minds, heal himself quickly, etc… think Percy Jackson

Saved is used very loosely there because the fish more likely attempted to beat him up for controlling him, instead of saving him, but they did end up saving him…

All will be revealed…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, so get off my back already!**

**Previous Chapter:** **It was obvious Robin wanted to get a start on what Slade was up to this time. But what was Red X doing? He normally steals for fun, or to piss off Robin. What the hell was going on?**

**Now:**

It was two days since Aqualad attempted to attack Jump City. Robin was only to be seen at meals, Starfire spent most of her time trying to help or worry about Robin, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were acting fairly normal. Raven had decided that she would confront Robin soon. Yesterday, she was in Nevermore, contemplating what to do.

_Flashback: _

Maybe my emotions can help me find out what is going on with Robin_. _

"_Hey…I'm…Love…*sigh* You must be the boss……"_

"_Hi ya! I'm Hope! *giggle* You know, I bet Robin DOES like me!"_

"_Hey, I'm Lust…"_

What is with these? Especially Lust…I am NOT like that in any way. But why would she be here? And **what** is with Hope? I never would have thought that these emotions would even dress this way, too. Love, wearing a pink color similar to Happy, just with a white heart on her cape. I mean weird much? Hope, wearing a lavender-like color, which resembled my eyes in the rare moment of them lighting up. Lust is seriously wearing deep red, and no cape. It's more like a sexy, seducing outfit. Why would I even come close to wearing that?!

_ "Why are you all here?"_

_ "Wow, is Intelligence here? Since you obviously don't know it's 'cuz of Robin!"_

_ "What…?" Raven asked in disbelief._

_ "You're so obviously in love with him, which is why Love is here. You HOPE he wants you in the same way you want him, which is one of the reasons of why Lust is here. You need to confront him again, and make sure he knows your feelings of him."_

_ "Fine. I'll do it tomorrow."_

_ "I'm sure you will, cheese brain," mumbled Laziness as Raven left her mind._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Robin. Can I talk to you again?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I forgot that we didn't finish our conversation. Do you wanna go to my room and finish it?"

Raven sighed. It was now or never. _I'd rather do never. Just do it, you have to._

"Sure." They walked to Robin's room, where Raven started again.

"OK, Robin. I l-like you. A lot." Up until this moment, Robin was starting up his computer and Raven stood awkwardly in his doorway. "What?'

"Don't make me say it again."

"You-you like me?"

"Did we not just go over this? YES!" Raven paused for Robin's answer.

"I-I think I like you too…" "So would you mind if-" Raven was cut off by Robin's lips crushing hers. Eagerly, she kissed him back, hungrily. She let lust take over, and Robin moved the couple onto his bed without breaking contact. He was suddenly on top of her, where he carefully touched the side of her face. He took her cloak off and threw it across the room. Robin undid her leotard, then took off his uniform. The rest is history…

* * *

So how was it? Review please! I know it was kinda short but, still…I didn't wan to be perverted and describe what they did. I'll let your imagination wander for that.

A/N:

I really hope you know what Nevermore is…since it is really hard to explain…

And a couple of new emotions were in Nevermore by the way…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Straight to the point I don't own teen titans, but you don't either, now do you?**

**Previous Chapter: She let lust take over, and Robin moved the couple onto his bed without breaking contact. He was suddenly on top of her, where he carefully touched the side of her face. Raven's cloak was already off, lost somewhere in the laundry. He undid her leotard, then his uniform. The rest is history.**

**Now:**

Starfire wandered into the living room, where she found Cyborg and Beast Boy. 'Where could friend Robin be?' She decided to look in the evidence room, the training room, the roof, the training facility, and Robin's "secret" study. 'I bet he is hiding in his room.' Starfire traveled along the corridor towards his room.

"Friend Robin, I was wondering if-"

Starfire had decided at this very moment to walk into the room, where she found Robin in bed. But with Raven in his arms. Raven had started to wake up when the door slid open, and rubbed her eyes. She looked over and saw Starfire. Her eyes widened in surprise, and involuntarily slapped Robin on the chest when trying to get the blanket to cover herself up.

"Starfire, I-"

"Ex-friend Raven, if you wish to stay in this lifetime, you will leave now." Starfire's eyes were glowing electric green, which was a warning sign. 'She doesn't have to tell me twice. I actually like living…' Raven's uniform was surrounded in a black aura, spun around Raven, and the dark sorceress disappeared.

"Robin! How could you do this to me? I thought we were...dating…"

"We are…were…Star…I'm so sorry…"

Starfire flew out of his room, and locked her in her own. This is where she broke down, and cried. She cried so hard/much anyone could have mistaken her for a weeping willow. (A/N: sorry couldn't resist :P) Robin got dressed, and went to find Raven. He found her on the roof, staring out into nothing.

"Raven…"

"Robin, I can't do this. I like you…so much…I just can't hurt Starfire though…she's my best friend, and I knew of her feelings for you when last night happened…"

"Raven…I understand. And I'm sorry." With that Robin walked off the roof (A/N: not like _that. _I mean like back into the tower, not as in suicide.) and left her alone.

------------------------------------------OnE mOnTh LaTeR----------------------------------------

Raven sat on the toilet, waiting. Her head was between her knees, and she was trying not to faint. She had to wait. It wasn't a choice. These were the most important minutes of her life. The timer dinged, and she looked up. On the stick she saw…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aren't I evil?  Now you have to wait and see what she saw. Don't worry, I've been updating at like a reaaaalllly fast rate. You have to wait like a half hour…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own teen titans, blah blah blah**

**Previous Chapter:** **Raven sat on the toilet, waiting. Her head was between her knees, and she was trying not to faint. She had to wait. It wasn't a choice. These were the most important minutes of her life. The timer dinged, and she looked up. On the stick she saw…**

**Now:**

Yesterday, Raven found out that she was pregnant. Today, she was going to tell the person she trusted most in the world: Cyborg. He would help her out. The other titans had left them alone to see the new kung fu movie.

"Hey Cy."

"Yo, what's up? I could tell something was wrong."

"Well…I might be…possibly….maybe…pregnant?" Raven smiled weakly, while a shocked look came over Cyborg's face. Then he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S…SO…FUNNY…"

Raven exploded at him right there, letting out all her frustration, anger, pissed offingness… (A/N: like my word that I just randomly thought of? I know it's not real, but…)

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!? WELL ITS NOT!!!!! HOW DARE YOU THINK I WAS JOKING!!"

Suddenly, Cyborg stopped laughing, realizing that his "little sis" wasn't joking. "But…you…the…huh?" "Yes, I'm pregnant. Is there something wrong with me actually having sex with someone?"

This shut Cyborg up. The other titans crashed through the door, laughing. They stopped when they saw the seriousness happening. "Well…we'll…just…be…leaving…now," and they all escaped the disaster that was Raven and Cyborg.

"Well, who is it?"

"The father? Ummm….someone who doesn't know I'm pregnant."

"Raven, c'mon. Who is it seriously?"

"Robin."

"Who?

"Robin OK?"

"I'm gonna kill that little spiky-haired bastard."

"Just leave it alone, OK?"

Just then, the alarm went off, and the Teen Titans all rushed to the monitor. Robin punched some keys and said, "There's an attack downtown. It's on that cliff near the edge of town. TITANS GO!"

The Titans quickly arrived on the scene and found Slade. He was holding the mayor, which meant that he was going to take over Jump City next. Robin was going to attack Slade, and the rest would fight off his army. "TITANS GO!"

After several minutes of fighting, (A/N: do you know how hard it is to write fight scenes? well it's seriously DIFFICULT so I'm saying after a time of fighting this happened)

Cyborg was getting jacked up (hahaha, my teacher says that), and Beast Boy was getting his ass whooped. Starfire had 20 men on her, and Slade distracted Robin with Red X, who was now his apprentice. Raven threw all of the men off of her, so she went to helping her friends. After a while, she decided to go after Slade, since he was just watching.

"HEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Slade ducked her flying kick with his hands behind his back, a way of taunting her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Rocks flew at Slade, and ducked most of them, but one caught him square in the chest. He was shocked, and thought 'Enough defense!' He threw wild punches, which she all blocked, while she threw rocks at him. He threw a kick and she caught in the stomach. Raven gasped like she was in pain, and could only think about the baby. Even if she didn't want it, it didn't deserve to get beaten up because of what she did. She got pissed off, and four red eyes appeared. She threw everything she had at Slade, where he threw one final punch at her before retreating.

The punch clipped her in the chin, bringing her back to reality and stunning her. She stumbled backwards, and lost her footing. At the edge of the cliff. She tumbled backwards, down towards the violent waters and sharp, jagged rocks. The Titans looked to where they heard a scream. One from Raven's mouth as she plummeted headfirst towards the rocks. Robin screamed, "RAVEN!" By then, Raven couldn't hear him, and the Titans couldn't bring themselves to look over the edge.

The Titans were all shocked, that she had fallen over the edge. They waited for her to float back up to them, laughing. "You guys should see your faces. I can fly remember?" But she didn't.

Far away, in Slade's secret hideout, a girl with dark hair appeared to be sleeping. A large gash was located on her forehead. A man looked over her, seeing that she was healing fast. She was due to wake up in a couple of hours at this rate. He would never underestimate her power, since she seemed to be his most powerful apprentice yet. This girl's name was волоса́ми, or Raven in English.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooohhhh cliffy. I hate reading about those, but they're really fun to write. I should really stop writing right now, but I can't. The story was just getting good. Most of the other chapters were just filler. And for those who know Russian, good job. волоса́ми means raven-haired!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I FINALLY OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSS!!!!!!! shoot, I convinced myself there. I don't, nor will I ever until they put it up to buy**

**Previous Chapter:** **The Titans were all shocked, that she had fallen over the edge. They waited for her to float back up to them, laughing. "You guys should see your faces. I can fly remember?" But she didn't. **

**Far away, in Slade's secret hideout, a girl with dark hair appeared to be sleeping. A large gash was located on her forehead. A man looked over her, seeing that she was healing fast. She was due to wake up in a couple of hours at this rate. He would never underestimate her power, since she seemed to be his most powerful apprentice yet. This girl's name was ****волоса****́****ми, or Raven in English.**

**Now: **

The girl started to wake up, slowly. She looked around, wondering where she was.

"You're in my medical care."

"Wh-who are you?"

"Me? Why I am Slade. I saved your life from the Teen Titans. They tried to kill you by pushing you off of a cliff. You are healed and safe, so do not worry, my child."

"On my planet, Azarath, when someone saves your life, you owe them it. So what may I do for you…Master?" Slade grinned. Raven had a lot to learn, and was going to be working for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Raven's funeral just ended. The city all wore navy that day, since it was Raven's favorite color. The Titans invited Arella, but she didn't come. She was convinced that Raven was still alive, making the Titans question her sanity. Everyday would get better, until Raven's birthday came along. They would be bitter that day, but would still live. Cyborg had a private funeral for Raven's unborn baby, and eventually told Robin about his child. He became more depressed, and eventually went crazy. (Just kidding. He's fine.) Starfire helped Robin through this dark time in his life, and they got back together. Two years had passed. Everything was almost normal, and everyone was happy. The Teen Titans were just the Titans, and still together. Starfire and Robin were in his room, doing God knows what, and Beast Boy was cleaning his room. (ZOMG!!!) Cyborg was checking villain stats, and realized that the Titans hadn't heard from Slade since Raven. He wondered if he had perished, or disappeared. All of a sudden, the unused alarm went off. The Titans rushed in, wondering what was going on.

"When did that get so loud? I mean, we haven't heard that in, like, months dude."

"It doesn't matter. It appears to be a criminal, so we have to stop them. Let's go!"

The Titans Arrived at the Town Bank, and found Slade's old Robots, but improved. They had motion sensors, and were trained very well. A girl with a black bob and large violet eyes walked out of the bank with a bag of jewels in her hand. The Titans' eyes widened so largely. You could barely hear Robin mutter the one word that mattered: "Raven."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil cliffhangers. Muahahaha...:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have a plan to become BFF's with Bill Gates, and then buy Teen Titans with his money. Until then, shut up! I know I don't own them!**

**Previous Chapter: ****The Titans arrived at the Town Bank, and found Slade's old Robots, but improved. They had motion sensors, and were trained very well. A girl with a black bob and large violet eyes walked out of the bank with a bag of jewels in her hand. The Titans' eyes widened so largely. You could barely hear Robin mutter the one word that mattered: "Raven."**

**Now:**

The girl looked up.

"What?"

The Titans looked at her with shocked expressions.

"OK, since you're not going to attack, I'll just be taking these. I'm going to anyways, but whatever."

Raven's statement shook Robin back. He was wondering if he should attack. This was one of his former teammates who everyone thought was dead, so what if this was an illusion?

"Um, uh, TITANS, GO," Robin quickly stuttered out. He wasn't sure if he should attack still, but she was robbing a bank. The Titans jumped into action. Starfire shot a couple of starbolts, but Raven just shielded herself from them. Raven didn't know that Starfire was a distraction, so Cyborg and Beast Boy could do their infamous Beast Boy Blitz attack. At the last possible second, Raven sidestepped the attack, causing Beast Boy to fall into the road.

"Seriously, is that the best you guys can do," Raven yawned. "You guys are pathetic."

Out of nowhere, Robin came down in a flying kick. Raven caught his foot, and spun around. She threw his body into a nearby building. Starfire flew over to him, while Cybrog and Beast Boy attempted to stop Raven from escaping. The girl stood there, waiting, and the duo went over to her.

"Raven, why are you doing this? You never were evil, except for the time your dad came over and tried to take over the world…but that was a while ago," persuaded Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, is it? Um, first of all, I was always evil. I just happened to find that my master brought out the, hehe, worst in me. Second, NEVER talk about my father," she said while growing two sets of large red eyes. She shrunk back down to her "normal" self, and begun to walk away.

"You guys should really practice your crime fighting. You were too easy to beat."

Cyborg started running after her, but a large wall of fire appeared behind her, stopping him. "You like? I've been working on my fire skills for days. Never made a wall this big before. It's always maybe 10, 20 feet tall? But this, this is at least 30." Raven disappeared into a pathway that led into the ground, jewels in hand.

Starfire, with a limping Robin beside her, came over in time to see Raven disappear. "Please, did we just…lose?" Cyborg looked at her with a long face. "Yeah, Star. In more ways than one."

* * *

Raven appeared, jewels in hand. "Here you go, Slade."

"Good. How were the Titans? Were they shocked to see you? I want an update."

"OK, well, they knew my name. Kinda weird for me since I've only met them once, at least, of what you've told me. But they were really easy to beat; it wasn't even a fair fight. They were wimps. The fight literally lasted two seconds."

"Good."

Slade smiled, although not visible. He signaled that their meeting was finished, and Raven was to leave. Instead of heading back to her room, she went to the building center, where she could build up her powers. It was a light room, with droids which were used to practice on, fire-proof walls, bullet-proof walls, pretty much anything proof walls. Raven had to practice a very useful skill: letting her inner demon get out and still being able to control it. She was getting better at this; she only loses control once every couple of times. When she's in her "demon mode," Raven can create larger fires, looks intimidating, control weather, and more.

"Gods of Azarath, this is so boring. I should really impress Slade instead, so I can actually start running things the way I want to." Raven begun to think of different ways of the Titans annihilation to begin. At first she couldn't, so she did what every villain does to their enemies: she started thinking of ways to kill the Titans according to the alphabet. _A apple, poisoned…B bat, heavy metal…C cut off circulation of the brain…D drag over a cliff…E elephant stampede…F failure of the heart…G…_

Raven got all the way back to C again, when she thought of the perfect plan. _This is a plan that even Slade would love. Has some torture, deceiving, and everything…Time to go see him._

* * *

Back at the Tower_________________________

Robin was sitting in his room, thinking. _What the hell is Raven doing? How the hell is she still alive? Why do I have the feeling that this has something to do with Slade?_

_ "_Because he killed her, that's why. That's the only reason why this has anything to do with Slade."

_Sure. You know that Raven coming back has everything to do with that bastard._

"What is going on?"

Robin heard a knock on his door.

"Robin, are you OK? Do you need any of the medical assistance?"

"No, Star, I'm fine." Robin's arm still hurt from the way he landed on it. _I really should get it checked out, but who cares. What's a broken arm gonna do anyways besides slow me down?_

"Robin, may I come in? I would like to talk to you…" Robin wondered if he should let her in. Right now, he wanted to stress over the fact that Raven was back. This may take some things off his mind, like the fact that it was his mom's birthday…

"Yeah Starfire. Come on in." Robin heard a squeal, and the door opened with a quiet whoosh. Starfire silently flew in, and Robin swore he saw a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Robin, I wish to tell you, that I am in the love with you." Robin, unsure of what to say, just said what the Tameranian wanted to hear, "I love you, too."

"Eeeee!! I wish to do the making of love with you! What exactly is this process?"

"Um, Starfire, I don't really want to do that process right now. Maybe another day?"  
"Oh, of course. As you wish my dearly beloved."

As Starfire flew back to her room in pure happiness, Robin laid down in his bed, falling into a deep sleep with many things wandering freely in his mind.

The Titans were all awakened by an alarm bell. Robin and Starfire appeared in the living room, alert and ready for a fight. Cyborg was angrily stomping in.

"WHO DECIDED THEY COULD ROB A BANK AT 4 IN THE MORNING AND WAKE ME UP!!!!!???"

"Apparently, Raven." Starfire said this quietly, as if she were almost afraid to say her name.

"Oh, never mind then."

"Let's just get going. Where's Beast Boy?"

"That little twerp's probably still asleep. He can sleep through a hurricane in his own room…" Cyborg said, suddenly wishing he was the green shape shifter. Robin ran into Beast Boy's hallway, and banged on the door. "BEAST BOY! You need to wake up! Trouble!"

"I'll be right…*yawn*…out…"

Robin thought that was good enough for him, and gathered the others to go back to the bank. The team arrived downtown to meet Raven, waiting for them already.

"Geez, what took you guys so long? Did I wake you up from your nappies?"

"Doesn't matter, the only thing that does is that we're taking YOU in for one! TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled his battle cry, and everyone began to attack. Stafire threw some starbolts, which were only returned with even more power. She screamed as she went down. Robin threw some of his freeze disks that were only met by thin air. Cyborg shot off his cannon, the only one who actually made contact.

"BOOYAH!" Raven stood up, unfazed by this minor setback. Suddenly, Beast Boy came out of nowhere in the forms of a pterodactyl. He quickly spat at his target, who made a cover of black energy. "What are you trying to do get me sick? With all of your disgusting germs?" Raven screamed at the sky, and threw a large ball of black energy, knocking Beast Boy out of the sky unconscious. Raven heard Robin throw two explosive disks, but stood still, waiting for their impact. They blew up when they met Raven, and knocked her unconscious several yards away from her original standing point.

Robin ran over to where the dark bird lay, and held her in his arms. She began to wake up, and Robin's face came up. "R-Robin?"

"Raven!"

"Who else?"

Raven stood up weakly, and Robin helped her. "I can't believe you're back to normal!"

"What do you mean normal?"

"You've been acting insane for the past couple of days," explained Robin.

"Well then I guess I am back to normal."

"C'mon, let's go home."

Raven followed him to where the other Titans were standing. They all hugged her, and everyone began walking towards the tower. Raven smirked. _That was way too easy. _In her ear was a listening device that kept Slade in touch the whole time. Back in his hideout Slade was smiling, happy that one of Raven's plans was successfully working.

Yeah, that was it. Pretty good though, huh? Review please! Sorry it took so long to get this up! Thx for all of your reviews,

Loggie831

Ana

AtlantaGeorgia

Heartless16

Morphious444

I've been dead sick all week, and sports and school don't help much either. I'll update as soon as I can!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, OK?**

**Previous Chapter: ****Robin ran over to where the dark bird lay, and held her in his arms. She began to wake up, and Robin's face came up. "R-Robin?"**

** "Raven!"**

** "Who else?"**

** Raven stood up weakly, and Robin helped her. "I can't believe you're back to normal!"**

** "What do you mean normal?"**

** "You've been acting insane for the past couple of days," explained Robin.**

** "Well then I guess I am back to normal."**

** "C'mon, let's go home."**

** Raven followed him to where the other Titans were standing. They all hugged her, and everyone began walking towards the tower. Raven smirked. **_**That was way too easy. **_**In her ear was a listening device that kept Slade in touch the whole time. Back in his hideout Slade was smiling, happy that one of Raven's plans was working successfully.**

**Now:**

Everyone was following the two birds as Robin walked with Raven to her room, excited to have her back. He jumped out of his shoes when she said his name as if she actually knew him. Robin was being ignorant as a detective since he was missing the fact that Raven had actually LAUGHED at one of Beast Boy's jokes. It wasn't a hahaha laugh, but more of a smirk and giggle behind her hand. The new Raven didn't know what the other Raven did or what any of her reactions were; she never even knew who the hell she was!

"Raven, would you care for some of the blue furry foods?"

"Um, yeah, sure Starfire…" Wait, what? Did she just say blue…furry foods?

"Wonderful! Would you care for the mustard?"

"No…thanks," Raven cautiously said. _What is with these people? Blue furry foods, mustard, and…hey, is that a…NO WAY! One of those moth babies I had to fight. Killer Moth is loves these things; maybe there's a relationship between the two…_

_ "_Here's your room, Raven."

"I know where my room is, Robin. I'm not an idiot." Beast Boy ran down the hallway towards them as he was passing by. "Whoa! No joke like, 'I'm not like Beast Boy!' Awesome!"

_Was I supposed to say something like that? That would have been so…rude? I mean, didn't they say we were friends or something?_

Raven walked into her "room" and turned to everyone. "Guys, can you get out of my room?" Raven remembered that from Slade's report. Speaking of Slade, she was due for a check-in. "Yeah sure. Come on guys." Robin paraded everyone out the door, but at the last second, he paused. "If you need anything, make sure you call us." Raven nodded.

As the door closed, Raven looked around the room quickly, and got out her communicator. It flipped open, and Slade's face appeared. "Why the hell didn't you report sooner?"

"Sorry. These freaks were keeping me busy. Did you know they have one of those moth babies that Killer Moth had too?"

"Yes, I did. It's name is Silkie or something. Did you find anything out?"

"They're obsessed with this Raven chick, I know that. And did that Robin guy have a relationship with her or something? He was ecstatic to be talking to me. The alien, um Starfire was it, she was glaring at me when I was hanging around Spandex Boy."

"Interesting…"

"What are you thinking?"

"Watch them in battle. I'm sending Plasmus out to go…steal something. See if they have any weaknesses, soft spots, anything. Report back around midnight."

Raven closed the communicator and sighed. All of a sudden, she was surrounded by a bright red light and a loud siren was going off. She ran to the living room and was about to ask what was going on, when Robin directed them to the mall that Plasmus was attacking. The teens arrived after some fighting over shotgun, loud shouting over bullshit, and annoying songs coming from the radio. When they arrived, they did see Plasmus, but they also saw Johnny Rancid sitting on his motorcycle. He watched the Titans defeat Plasmus, when they finally realized that Johnny Rancid was sitting there. He stared at Raven confused, and asked her, "Babe? What are you doing here?"

There was only one thought running through Raven's head and that was, "Oh shit…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I couldn't think of anything better than communicator, so I just went with it…Imagine the titans one but with the Slade symbol thing. And darker.

Cyborg wasn't following them, he was busy doing whatever I said he was doing at some point…if I didn't then let's say he was setting up to check Raven out and to make sure she was OK.

Haha, that was a really bad cliffhanger.

I'll try to update faster the only reason this time was because of Christmas, family, sicknesses, etc etc…Find a reason and apply it to me, even though it probably didn't happen.

I realized that the other chapters of this story suck like hell, pardon my language, so I'm going to try to rewrite some when I get the time… I'm going to attempt to write a song fic/one shot so look for it…BEWARE IT WILL SUCK

Thanks so much for reviewing!

**morphious444: **thank you I try my hardest haha. and don't worry you did spell it right. I'm soooo sorry, I didn't actually update sooner, probably later than I should have…but I do have a theory that if I don't update for a while, update with a cliffhanger, and repeat, I will probably lose readers, but I may also gain some…

**Samantha (): **lemme see if I can get this right**: **first, ikr a complete one, second thank you, third yes confusing but yes,, and fourth yes I know


	9. IMPORTANT AN

So, this story hasn't exactly been turning out for the best for me, and I would really appreciate it if someone wanted to help me… fix it up and make it way better than it already is. Because right now… it seriously sucks. So if anyone, and do mean ANYONE, wants to help me with this, as in co-writer, beta, whatever, go ahead and pm me or something!

And if someone can actually do fairly well and has an idea of where this story should go, I might even let them… take over. As in adopt the story. I hate it when people do that and I really don't want to do that, but this story isn't working as well as it was before.

I am especially SO sorry to everyone who might've been looking forward to any progress in this story, but thank you SO. FREAKING. MUCH! for reviewing, following the story, or just plain reading it. I really, really, _really _appreciate it.

And I also apologize for anyone who thought this was an actual chapter, after forever. Because seriously, my story kind of sucks. But anyone who wants to help or whatever, please do!

~klrob


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: So I am going to seriously try to redeem myself in this one chapter, courtesy of one of my friends. She spent the entire last night begging me to continue the story, so I'm going to put a test chapter, to see what the reaction is. So, Nina, here it is!

The Real Chapter 9

"Babe? What're you doing here?"

_Its okay, Raven. Stay calm… _"What're you talking about, Rancid?" She spat at him, silently pleading with her eyes. Johnny glared at her for a second before pouncing into action. He sped towards Starfire, who flew up into the air quickly.

Johnny shot an electrical rope from his knife, obviously a new feature. He pressed a button on the handle that shot electricity through the rope, shocking Starfire. She was unconscious when Cyborg blasted Rancid off his bike. "BOOYAH!"

Johnny got up as Cyborg shot him again. Johnny once again attempted to stand up and got his knife out when Raven shot Cyborg in the back, rendering him unconscious as well. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged towards Rancid as Robin got out his Bird-a-rang to tie up Johnny. Johnny shot the electric rope at Beast Boy, which grabbed hold of his horn. He swung Beast Boy with enough power to knock down Robin as well. He walked over to Raven, intending to get some answers out of her.

"Don't worry; I'm not with these freaks."

"Why are you fighting on their team then?"

"I'll fight on their little team when I'm dead."

"…But to them, you technically were dead." He was met with a hard glare. "Sorry."

"Let me rephrase: I'll never fight on their little team." Johnny raised his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that. I never freaking will."

Johnny raised his hands into a defensive position. "Just making sure."

"Slade and I are going to take this team down from the inside. Just like their precious Terry or whatever, But the difference is my plan will actually work. And they'll never see it coming."

"Just make sure it stays that way."

"Don't worry a hair on your greasy little head." With that, she kissed him full on the lips and pushed him down to the ground. "So right now, the story is I chased you around a little, finally captured you, we fought, and I apprehended you."

"I have to go back?"

"I'll make sure that Slade gets you back out," she rolled her eyes. "And don't ruin anything for me. The plan is working perfectly, but it won't f you spill anything to _anyone._" Rancid nodded and turned over onto his back.

Raven pulled some cuffs onto his wrists and stood him up. He turned towards her. "So… You think we could make out a little?"

"Um, no. As much as I would just _love_ that, I'm not going to." Sarcasm laced through her words, unheard by her boyfriend. The police cars raced onto the scene as the unconscious Titans woke up one by one.

Raven handed Rancid off to the police and winked at him discreetly as he was put into the back of the truck. She turned towards her fellow Titans and quickly asked them, "You all okay?"

"I think we're all fine. It's just a good thing that you were here to take Rancid down." Robin walked next to her and kissed her cheek. She gave him a small smile and checked to make sure he wasn't looking when she rolled her eyes and inaudibly gagged.

Raven took the air and began her flight towards the Pizza Place as the others followed. _Azar, that idiot never gives up… It should be so easy to get some information out of him. Starfire is going to be the toughest because she hates me for some reason. _As she slowly went over the progress of her mission in her mind, she noticed that she made it to the Pizza Place and landed. The others quickly made it there as well and together they all walked to their normal table.

The waitress soon came to take their order, and the great pizza debate began. Raven unnoticeably told the waitress to bring one tofu, one Meat Lover, and one cheese. Raven made sure the waitress knew to bring extra mustard. The waitress gave her a strange look before walking away.

Raven heard the boys begin to argue again and rolled her eyes. She looked around and caught the eye of a cute Goth boy. He smiled at her and she looked away as if she were uninterested. Robin saw this and glared at the Goth boy, sending the message _'She's mine.'_ The Goth boy stared at Robin and the two were caught up in a staring contest.

They were still staring until Robin felt a hard punch on his shoulder. He rubbed it silently and turned his attention towards Starfire. She was laughing and clapping, bouncing up and down in her seat. He asked her, "What was that for, Starfire?"

"Friend Raven had showed me the bug of punching. Do you see it as well, Friend Robin?"

Robin looked down at the road and saw a silver Punch Buggy. He glared at it for causing him such pain. "Yeah, I see it alright."

Raven smirked at him, noticing that Robin didn't like Starfire as much as Slade had told her. She also noticed that Starfire had punched the Boy Wonder enough to at least dislocate his shoulder, which is what she had been aiming for. She needed to try harder to turn these Titans against each other. Robin only needed a couple more pushes away from Starfire, and that would deal with them. Starfire would be so upset at the two of them not being friends so she would eventually lean away from all her other friends.

Raven also recalled reading in the report about how the young alien's powers derived from her emotions. So Raven also noted how as long as Starfire felt that she didn't have any friends anymore, her powers would eventually… _disappear._

This plan was already working out so well, all Raven needed to do was a couple tweaks here and there.

A/N: So that was my attempt at redemption. Wasn't my best attempt, but it was definitely something. I threw it together in about an hour, so it may not be some of my best work…

Reviews are amazing…

~klrob


End file.
